


Your beauty cascading on me (In this white night fantasy)

by WonderVita



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Ada makes a brief appearance, F/F, Hecate is insecure but also brave, Kinda, Oral Sex, Pippa is a naughty pent-angel, Pippa understands, Public Sex, So listen, Strap-Ons, also involves, but with feels, teeny tiny angsty, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderVita/pseuds/WonderVita
Summary: "You, Pentangle, are the devil in disguise.""And don’t you love it."****Hecate, Pippa and a sleepless night. Timewise it can be set whenever you want it





	Your beauty cascading on me (In this white night fantasy)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload on this site so I'm still trying to figure out how things work mainly appearance-wise, sorry if the text looks weird then  
> thanks to LuciaGuilt for the idea and for being an awesomly supportive beta

If she had no classes to teach, Hecate would be completely nocturnal. Contrary to her students‘ belief she wasn’t up and about before sunrise. If she happened to be up early, it was usually because she hasn’t managed to fall asleep yet. She really wasn’t a morning person. In fact there weren’t many things Hecate hated more than mornings. It took considerable amount of time, willpower and Wide-eye potion to drag her out of bed. She hated to abandon the comfort of sleep, once it came. She was a light sleeper and has suffered from nightmares almost her entire life. It usually wasn’t without the aid of a sleeping draught that she fell into fitful sleep. Since she was forced to do all her work during the day, Hecate’s sleepless nights were restless. It wasn’t rare that she ventured out of her rooms and paced around the castle or gradens.

She told herself (and would tell that to anyone she’d happen to meet during her night walks) that she was simply doing her rounds. The lights out was at ten and even though it was well past midnight, Hecate was still looking for any possible intrusion. She simply couldn’t just wander around aimlessly. That would give her too much time to think. Lately however, her thoughts have been rather pleasant. Ever since she’s begun her relationship with Pippa, she found it harder than ever to get her girlfriend-it still felt strange to call Pippa that-out of her head.

Her mind kept wandering to Pippa’s golden locks, her soft eyes, her smile, her lips, the way her mouth wrapped around Hecate’s name, the way she _moaned_ Hecate’s name. No. These were dangerous thoughts. She already felt all flushed and who knows when she’ll see Pippa again. They were both very busy in the last few months. Hecate was, against her better judgement, deep in thoughts about Pippa when she spotted a movement at the end of a dark hallway. Frowning, she picked up her pace. Who could be up this late?

****

_If it’s Mildred Hubble, that wretched girl, then so help me Goddess I’ll tear her in half._

 

Making out faint outlines of a figure in the darkness, she moved to corner the perpetrator.

 

"It’s way too late for you to be roaming the halls. I can assure you the consequences will be severe."

 

"Oh, will they?"

 

A familiar sweet voice. Hecate stopped dead in her tracks. Was her mind playing tricks on her?  
She watched the witch emerge from the shadows.

 

"Pippa?"

 

"Will you punish me, miss Hardbroom?" Whispered the blonde and looped her arms around Hecate’s neck.  
Hecate blinked in surprise.

 

"W-what are you doing here?"

 

"And here, Hiccup," pouted Pippa,  "I thought you’d be happy to see me." 

 

Hecate swiftly brought her hands to Pippa’s waist. "Of course I’m happy to see you. It’s just…I wasn’t expecting you and it’s late."

 

"I couldn’t wait a second longer to see you."

 

And with that she curled her hand in Hecate’s hair and pulled her into a kiss.

 

"I’ve missed you so badly, darling."

 

"I’ve missed you too, Pipsqueak."

 

Pippa smiled brighlty and leant up to reconnect their mouths. Hecate sighed into the kiss and was pulled closer as a result. She swallowed Pippa’s moan before the blonde pulled away.

Sliding her arms from Hecate’s neck she grabbed her hand and tugged. "Come."

 

"What? Where?"

 

"Just come."

 

Pippa dragged her through the castle, almost running and stiffling giggles. Hecate couldn’t help but share a bit of her joy, it felt a lot like their schooldays.

 

"Pipsqueak, where are we-"

 

Instead of an answer, she got pressed against the nearest wall, her lover’s hands finding the belt of her robe.

 

"Pippa?"

 

"Shh, Hecate. I can’t wait any longer, I just want you so much."

 

And before Hecate could protest the belt has been untied and her robe opened. Pippa caressed her waist before pushing her hands up over the brunette’s ribs and to her breasts, at first just brushing them gently and then fondling them more frimly as her mouth found the one of her Hiccup again.

Digging her nails into Pippa’s shoulders, Hecate was failing to stifle her whimpers.

 

"Mmm, I love having you like this."

 

Pippa’s breath ghosted over her ear and the darker witch shivered. Pippa shifted so that her tigh slipped between Hecate’s.

 

"Pippa…"

 

Slowly rocking against her, Pippa marveled at the soft moans she drew out of her girlfriend, gasping when Hecate’s hips begun to roll agains her own.

They moved together for a while before Hecate pulled away (as much as the wall behind her allowed, at least),wide-eyed.

 

"Not here."

 

"Why not?" Pippa grinned mischieviously and Hecate gaped at her.

 

"This is a school, it’s full of children."

 

"And they are all asleep." Pippa stated and pressed closer. Hecate manifested an insane amount of slef-control, not giving in.

 

"What if they wake up?"

 

Pippa sighed. "Even if someone woke up, I doubt they would wander so far away from their bedroom."

 

Arching an eyebrow, Hecate continued to resist. "Have I told you about a certain Mildred Hubble?"

 

Pippa snorted. "Only like a thousand times."

 

"Well then you understand why I’m worried."

 

"Mhm." Pippa grew tired of talking and amused herself by giving Hecate’s neck and jaw thorough attention.

 

"Pippa."

 

"Look, if you hear even the faintest sound you can transfer us away."

 

"I simply don’t understand why you insist on-"

 

"Because it’s _exciting_!"

 

"But someone could see us!"

 

Pippa smiled devilishly. "That’s exactly what’s so exciting."

 

"You, Pentangle, are the devil in disguise."

 

"And don’t you love it."

 

Pippa pushed Hecate’s nightgown up and guided one of her legs over her hip. Hecate curled her fingers into Pippa’s dress, clutching tightly. Pippa returned to peppering Hecate’s neck with kisses, sometimes biting, sucking and leaving love bites here and there. In no time she had the potion mistress panting and squirming.  
Pulling away slightly, Pippa cupped Hecate’s cheek. She brushed her thumb over her swollen lips and then kissed her softly. Hecate let her hands wander over Pippa’s sides, settling on her backside and pulling her even closer.

With a few nips at the collarbone, Pippa said goodbye to Hecate’s upper body and sank to her knees, pulling the leg that was wrapped over her hip to rest on her shoulder.  
She pressed a few kisses to the pale skin of her inner thigh before nudging her knickers aside. Hecate’s breath hitched when she felt Pippa’s tongue pressing flat against her and her hands flew into Pippa’s hair.  
  
Pippa held Hecate’s hips in place while she altered between long, slow licks and flicking the dark witch’s clit. The choaked whimpers of her lover were driving her insane. Soon she’ll be in need of a relief herself.

 

"Pippa." Hecate’s breathy moan resonated in the empty hall. 

 

"What is it, darling?"

 

"Fingers…please, Pippa."

 

Always aiming to please her dear, Pippa slipped a finger into her and after few careful thrusts added another. Hecate’s right hand tightened the grip on Pippa’s hair whilst her left gripped the blonde’s shoulder.  
When Pippa’s tongue got back to work, Hecate had to bite her lip violently in order to stop her cries.  
Soon Hecate’s small, helpless moans she couldn’t surpress completely grew to the point where she was just asking her to go faster. Pippa smirked to herself and started to go faster, bit by bit, until she felt Hecate’s muscles clenching around her fingers as tight as she was gripping her hair.

Hecate came with one hand tangled in Pippa’s locks and the other clasped tightly over her own mouth. Her knees gave in and Pippa had to support her as she licked her clean.  
When Hecate’s breathing calmed down she reached for Pippa who looked up, eyes shining, before letting Hecate pull her up.  
  
Hecate was smiling. It was that small, soft smile that appeared on her face every time she shared a loving moment with Pippa. Pippa reconed Hecate didn’t know about it, her face would never be so open had se been aware of it.  
They both leant in for a kiss but their moment was interrupted by footsteps and a second later, a voice.

"Hello? Is someone in there?"

 

Hecate’s eyes grew wide.

 

"That’s Ada." She whispered silently. Her face showed sheer panic before she recovered enough to transfer them to her bedroom. 

 

Pippa erupted into a giggling fit as soon as they rematerialised.

 

"Oh, that’s just pure gold!"     

 

Hecate, on the other hand, was red faced and stiff, pulling her robe closed again. "I don’t understand what’s so funny?"

 

"No? Hiccup, we almost got caught by the headmistress like a couple of teenagers."

 

"I hardly find that amusing."

 

Pippa stopped laughing and turned to Hecate, suddenly insecure. "Did you at least enjoy it?"

 

Hecate’s eyes softened. "Of course I did. I always enjoy it when we are… _close_."

 

"I just…I hope you didn’t feel pressured into something that made you uncomfortable. I guess I got too carried away…"

 

"Pipsqueak, I didn’t ask you to stop, did I?"

 

"Well,no but…but I know you, Hiccup, you wouldn’t. You often do things just because you think that’s what I want. I hope one day I can make you understand that what _you_ want is just as important to me, if not more."

 

Hecate dropped her gaze. "I just want to please you."

 

Pippa stepped closer and gently pushed Hecate’s chin up. "You are pleasing me. I love you, Hecate."

 

Hecate’s eyes filled with tears. "But I’m-"

 

"I love you the way you are. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do just because of me." Pippa’s voice was soft but firm.

 

"I want to do it. For you."

 

"Hiccup, you need to stop punishing yourself for what you did when you were a _child_. I’ve long forgiven you, you should forgive yourself too. You don’t need to do things that make you uncomfortable, I know you love me."

 

Hecate sniffed and Pippa gently wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

 

"I want to make it up to you."

 

Pippa curled her hand in Hecate’s neck and rester their forheads together, looking deep into her beloved’s eyes. "But that doesn’t mean you should discard yourself. You say you want to please me, well, I want to please you too."

 

"Pipsqueak, I-I want to do things with you that I wouldn’t with anyone else. Things I’ve never done before. And…they may make me uncomfortable at first but I want to try. For you. _With_ you. For-for myself, too. There are things that I tried and didn’t really like but there are also things I enjoy, that used to make me uncomfortable. It’s just…you make me feel safe. With you I feel safe to try."

 

"Hecate…do you have any idea how much that means to me?" Pippa’s voice quivered with emotion.

 

Eyes met in an intense gaze. Hecate brought her hand to Pippa’s face, as if hypnotized. She tenderly stroked over soft cheeks, red lips, hair that has fallen out of place. Pippa couldn’t hold herself any longer and crashed ther lips together. They kissed slowly, languidly, both lost within the other and their closeness, their connection. The room was soon filled with soft sighs and labored breathing. The kisses grew more heated, bodies pressed closer and the flame within both witches had been reignited.

 

Pippa pulled away, panting and tugging on Hecate’s robe, again. "Hiccup, do take this off."

 

Hecate smirked and with a twist of her fingers all of their clothing vanished. "Pippa…there’s one more thing I’d like to try tonight."

 

"Oh?"

 

Another twist of fingers and a purple strap on appeared on the bedside table. Pippa followed Hecate’s gaze. She was a little confused. They used the toy before, it’s not exactly new. Sure, only Pippa has actually worn it but- _oh_.

"A-are you sure?"

 

Hecate has been really reluctant to try the strap on at all but since she could never deny Pippa, one night it happened. And after that, multiple times. It was deffinitely one of the things Hecate liked once she got over the embarrasment. But she’s only ever been on the recieving end. Wearing the strap on was something she could never bring herself to do, just the thought of it was…well, weird. And Pippa, her dear, sweet Pippa, has been so understanding.

Hecate nodded, but her eyes staid fixed on the bedside table.

The decision had been some time in the making. She’s been a bit desprate that she has never been able to give Pippa that kind of pleasure. Pleasure she herself very much enjoyed. If she was to be completely honest, it made her feel guilty even. But she’d never tell that to Pippa, no, the blonde would worry too much if she had maybe hinted she was upset. She just wanted to make Pippa feel the way she felt, to please her as thoroughly as Pippa has always pleased her.

Later, with Pippa on the bed and the harness around her hips, Hecate was not so sure if this was such a great idea. She was awkward, unsure where to look, what to do with her hands, what _to do_.

 

Pippa saved her, as she always had. She reached for Hecate and pulled her down, made her look at her.  "Hiccup, you don’t have to do it the way I do it. We can start slowly, see how it goes, what do you think?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

 

Easing Hecate onto her back, Pippa moved to straddle her. The dildo was now pushed down between their bodies. She kissed her, harder this time, wanting to show how much she appreciated Hecate being open with her…and how much this turned her on.

Pippa was unable to keep her hips from grinding down onto the silicone hardness. Hecate pinched her nipples and Pippa couldn’t hold back a groan. Slowly, she lifted herself up a bit, just enough to guide the toy’s tip to her entrance. She locked her eyes with Hecate’s as she sank onto it. 

Hecate looked at her in wonder. Her hands gripper Pippas hips, nails digging into her skin. Pippa’s eyes fluttered shut as she rocked herself against Hecate who soon started meeting her thrusts. Shyly at first but Pippa’s moans encouraged her to use more weight.  
Watching her beautiful girlfriend move above her, Hecate has decided that this was her favorite position so far as the view was simply divine.

As Pippa’s movements became more frantic, Hecate grew bold. Gripping Pippa’s tighs she rolled them over. Pippa let out a surprised squeal and studied Hecate’s face with wide eyes. Hecate pulled her into a kiss as Pippa spread her legs further and together they found a faster rythm.

Pippa scratched down Hecate’s back, she was so close the pleasure was already clouding her vision. And when Hecate brought one of her hands down to to slide her fingers over Pippa’s clit, the blonde witch’s back arched off of the bed as she came with a loud cry.

They laid together in a sweaty heap. When Pippa was able to move again, she wrapped her arms tighter around Hecate and pulled her even closer. Hecate sighed and nuzzled into her neck.

 

Pippa, satisfied and beyond proud, pressed a kiss into a dark mane of hair. "I love you, Hiccup."

 

Hecate lifted her head and a lazy smile pulled at her lips. "I love you too, Pipsqueak."

 

 

 


End file.
